Interstate 85
Highway/Interstate 85 was the primary route used by Rick Grimes to reach the city of Atlanta in Georgia during The Walking Dead pilot, Days Gone Bye. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 (Video Game) The highway is also seen in The Walking Dead Video Game where Lee Everett is handcuffed in the back of a police car and is being taken to the West Central Prison after being convicted of killing a man. Lee and the Unnamed Police Officer have a conversation about Lee's past and the experiences of the police officer. Lee witnesses several police cars and SWAT teams driving on the opposite boulevard of the highway heading towards the city since reinforcements were being called in to control the situation and chaos (such as rioters) when his police car hits a walker that wonders onto the highway. The Unnamed Police Officer looses control of the vehicle, swerves off the road and crashes the car. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 (TV Series) After receiving care from Morgan Jones and his son Duane back in King County, Georgia, Rick took a police cruiser from the King County Sheriff's Department and left the undead town, heading for Atlanta, Georgia looking for his wife and son. He makes a stop on the highway near a gas station hoping to get more fuel for his car however, with no luck he leaves but is forced to kill a zombie child. Locations Gas Station While driving along the highway, Rick was low on gasoline. He stopped at the Campbellton Fairburn Road (Hwy 92) and Cascade Palmetto Highway traffic intersection, where a couple of abandoned vehicles, some overturned and burned, lay in ruins. Descending down a hill, Rick reached a makeshift camp consisting of tents and hundreds of cars. Children's toys, clothes, lawn chairs, luggage and other supplies littered the campground, along with a couple of decaying motorists in their vehicles. Making his way through the maze of cars, Rick reached the gas station, only to find a sign labeled "NO GAS". He heard a shuffling noise and watched from under a car a child pick up a teddy bear. Thinking he had found a survivor, he rushed out and called out to the blonde girl in a robe, identifying himself. The girl stopped walking and turned around to reveal a partially eaten face and bloodstained chest. She lunged at Rick, leaving him no choice but to shoot the undead girl. Siggard's Farm :For main article, see Siggard's Farm. After completely running out of fuel on the road, he took out a gas can and looked for more gasoline. He reached a house along the road. He shouted out to the house, asking for gas. With no response, he peered in the windows to find a murder-suicide scenario: the farmer had shot his wife with a shot gun and written "GOD FORGIVE US" on the wall in blood, before committing suicide himself. Disturbed, Rick retreated, but found a horse nearby on the pasture, after checking on the couple's truck, which is locked and unusable. Saddling up on the horse, they rode towards the city of Atlanta. Inhabitants Video Game Deaths *Police Officer - After the car accident, the police officer is overrun and attacked by walkers. TV Series *Summer - finding no gas at the gas station, Rick mistook Summer as a regular child when it turned out she is also a walker. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game |}} Gallery Highway 85.jpg Highway 85 VG.jpg Twd God Forgive K.U..jpg Trivia *The real intersection for Highway 85 is Georgia's Highway 92 & Campbellton Fairburn Rd & Palmetto Cascade Highway, Fulton, Georgia. **If searched using Google Maps, the gas station is actually a Texaco Gas Station where Rick goes to look for more fuel. *The inside of the Abandon Farmstead was also used as a booth at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International which was used to promote and market the Walking Dead TV Series. *Part of the highway may have been seen in Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series) when the survivors leave Atlanta. *Rick mentions in the episode, 18 Miles Out that his cousin got stuck on the highway for a day due to a bad snow storm that occurred a year prior to the outbreak. *The intersection depicted cannot be an interstate, as interstate highway standards prohibit at-grade intersections, direct access to property (such as a gas station), and traffic lights. es:Autopista_85 ru:Шоссе 85 Category:Locations